With development and popularization of smartphones, data service volumes of mobile communication are increasing. Particularly, as people increasingly use applications such as Microblog, WeChat, Facebook, and Twitter, it becomes increasingly difficult for traditional cellular communication to meet increasing communication service volume requirements of the people. According to statistics, in global mobile communication, approximately 70 percent of data services occur indoors, which indicates that most of broadband data services of people, such as a video service, an online game playing, or Microblog or WeChat browsing, occurs in an indoor environment. Therefore, it is particularly important to expand indoor signal coverage of an indoor subscriber and enhance subscriber experience. In recent years, femtocells have attracted wide attention from the communications field. The femtocell is a small and low-power base station, and may provide a wireless communication service for a mobile terminal based on an existing 3G or 4G wireless standard protocol. The femtocell is mainly deployed in public places such as a market, an office, and a coffee shop, or inside a home. The femtocell can compensate for an indoor coverage disadvantage of a macro base station, and avoid a difficulty in selecting a macro base station location, and the femtocell may perform transmission at lower power than the macro base station. Therefore, the femtocell is more environment-friendly.
In the prior art, as a small and low-power base station, a femtocell provides a communication service for a mobile subscriber. As shown in FIG. 1, a femtocell accesses a mobility management entity (MME)/serving gateway (SGW) by using a femtocell gateway, to access a core network, and the femtocell provides a wireless communication service for a terminal in a coverage area of the femtocell. There is an interface S1 between a macro base station and the MME/SGW, there is an interface X2 between macro base stations, the macro base station accesses the core network by using the MME/SGW, and the macro base station provides a wireless communication service for a terminal in a coverage area of the macro base station. Information about a femtocell subscriber is generally stored in a Home Subscriber Server HSS or a Home Location Register HLR and the femtocell subscriber is managed by using the HSS or the HLR.
Because a femtocell is generally deployed indoors, particularly in a home, a home subscriber server HSS or a home location register HLR is generally deployed by an operator, and the femtocell deployed inside the home is generally a device exclusive to the home, if a subscriber is managed by using the home subscriber server or the location register of the operator, great inconvenience is caused in subscriber authentication.